The Unspoken Rule
by Colonel Hawkeye
Summary: Several years after the final battle with the Humunculi, Roy breaks the unspoken rule with the persuading of a familiar teenage girl's help. Royai Two-shot BROTHERHOOD


**It Starts With "L"**

_Furor_; A title I've envied since I joined this war. A title that wasn't earned by allowing me to fall into idealistic views of life. I couldn't get here without losing important people. I couldn't make this goal without watching my empire fall. What a terrible waste of a good soldier and friend.

-Mustang

* * *

Roy stood in his office, the sun illuminating the room with a bright vibrant glow. It was absurd to believe that today, the day he despised the most, would bring anything good, despite what the sunlight was trying to say. No. There was nothing good about this day. He re-arranged his uniform's incidentals at least three times before looking to the door.

Beyond those double doors, standing at attention, with all her rationality and insensitive feelings, was the one person in this world left living that understood him. Perhaps a childhood together would do that to people.

A small smirk crossed the older man's lips before he threw open the doors. "Lieutenant,"

Riza did an about face and stood at attention, throwing a salute. "Sir,"

"We should go. I don't want to keep my dear friend waiting much longer. It's been far too long already," Roy murmured, walking ahead of her. He never stopped to look at her. He never questioned if she was still following. He never even took a moment to ask if she was okay. He knew. It was an unspoken code between them.

They always walked. It was a way to enjoy their time together outside of the office. Very rarely did he get to see Riza with a smile or a somber expression that wasn't related to a death of some sort. He stopped for a moment and eyed his subordinate. "Sir?"

He just smiled and kept walking. "Do you suppose things would be different if he was still here?"

Riza stopped in her tracks and watched her superior. Roy's hands were in his pockets, his black trench billowing in the wind. He'd been staring up at the sky for at least thirty seconds by this point. She watched him, eyes wide, and mouth agape. The unspoken rule still stood. "I'm sure things would be much different, sir."

"Ah, you're probably right," He commented as he continued walking, hands still in his pockets. "Still, I can't help but think his death was in vain."

Letting a sigh escape her lips, Riza nodded. "Any death is in vain."

"I suppose so," He stopped outside the large wrought iron fence, one that had a fancy scrawl across the top of it. His heart always sank just a little more when he arrived at this particular location; especially when he realized all the things it meant. So much time had passed.

Riza took the lead this time. Her insensitive streak was showing again. Perhaps she was just trying to get a terrible situation over with.

She stopped, then, at a large tombstone. _Brigadier General Hughes_. She stood at attention, her body trembling slightly. She wanted to cry, but her tough exterior told her she wasn't allowed. A shadow began to overtake her, as Roy stepped in front of her, his back facing her. His head was lowered, as if he was staring down at someone.

"It's okay to cry now, Miss Hawkeye." Came a young female voice. The blonde stared up at her elder and smiled a little. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Elysia…" Riza dropped formalities and turned to the teenager, smiling ever slightly. The blonde had grown tall in her teen years. She had sandy yellow hair, much like her mother. Her eyes were musky green, like her father's. She seemed to grow a little lankier in her older age, her body a lot slimmer than it probably should be. The elder woman smiled at the child. "Did you come here to pay respects?"

"I talk to him," She remarked, looking down at the grave, holding a photograph in her painted fingernails. She smiled sadly and looked to Riza again. "It helps me deal with his absence. I always viewed it as him being away at war, and he can't come home just yet, but one day he will. I know it's impossible, but…"

"It's nice to have hope," Riza finished, spying the photograph in Elysia's hands. "A picture?"

Elysia held it up and smiled. "Graduation," her eyes brightened. "Mom told me he wished he could go, but I'm sure he was there." She showed the picture to Riza. "It's my senior picture. Mom made sure to take it just for him."

"Your mom takes a picture of you every day, doesn't she?" Riza inquired, studying the photo.

"She tries to, it was one of those little things that helped me cope, you know?" She turned to look at Roy, her eyes darkening slightly. "He would have been proud of you. He did the light work; you just carried out his wish. The world is a much better place now."

Roy's shoulders slumped slightly as he listened to the teenager. He didn't speak.

Elysia frowned. "I actually came here to tell dad that I was going into the military. Mom said she's okay with it, because she knows it's my choice, and whatever happens, at least I'll do it with a courageous heart."

Riza spoke first, her voice low, as if fighting tears. "Is that a wise idea given the circumstances?"

"He would be proud either way," The teen replied. "Mom doesn't really have much, so I want to be able to give her a family. The military is probably the largest family I can give her."

"Maes was invaluable," Roy murmured quietly. "There isn't any way I could put a value on his position in this military. He gave the ultimate sacrifice, and it wasn't even the fact that he died – it was the fact that he left you behind. But at the same time," Roy paused and turned to the girl, smiling ever so softly. "At the same time, he left behind one of the greatest treasures of all. A tough, beautiful, intelligent, and successful daughter…one who's going to do a lot to change this world. While I may not agree with your choices, Elysia, I value your strength and courage."

She smiled as her eyes widened. "Thank you, sir. It means a lot to have your approval!"

He nodded and looked back to the grave. "He would have wanted me to tell her, wouldn't he?"

Elysia nodded. "He always knew. He'd tell mom all the time that he wished you'd stop being so stubborn and say it already."

"I can't, I'm sure you understand." He sighed and stole a quick glance at Riza. "There are just some rules that can't be broken, and even though I have the ability to change them – what's to keep that from being my downfall? Insubordination is never okay, as terrible as it sounds."

Riza stood a little taller and looked at Roy, her eyes hollow. "Sir?"

"You know, right?" When she didn't reply, he continued, rewording his question. "You know how much you mean to me?"

"I am your subordinate and I am a great asset to yourself and the military?" She inquired, improvising on the spot to avoid saying the true words on her mind.

"You're my life, Hawkeye. No exceptions." He looked down at Elysia. "I can't say it."

Elysia stood tall, clenching her hands into fists at her sides as she looked to Riza. "What he's trying to tell you is that he _loves _you."

Riza's shoulders fell again. Her eyes were wide, her breathing short. "Sir, I…Is this true?"

"You're my irreplaceable subordinate," He commented quietly, hanging his head again. "I would be lost without you by my side. I wish for you to stay there forever, but, unfortunately, fate had other plans for us. I suppose you being there is enough for me but I –"

Riza cut him off, standing in front of him, her face a breath away. "Permission to do something uncharacteristic, sir?"

"Granted."

She closed the distance and wrapped her arms around him. "I always suspected, sir. I felt the same way. When I was laying there bleeding, I knew that of anyone in this world, you would be the one to save me. Even if you had to do the unspeakable to do it. I'm grateful. Forever grateful." She looked up at him and snagged a quick kiss on the lips. "I've also always wanted to do that. Maes suggested that part…"

"I'm sure Maes suggested a lot of lewd things, Hawkeye." He commented, wrapping his arms around her. "Marry me. Quit this life and stand beside me as a woman and not a soldier. Please."

"I can't. I can't protect you as a civilian," She whispered against his neck, her head buried in his shoulder. "I made a promise to you, sir. I need to protect you, no matter what."

He wrapped his arms a little tighter, closing his eyes as he kissed her hair. "I'm only going to ask one more time, Hawkeye. Marry me. _That's an order._"

She shoved him away and looked up at him for a long time. As she searched for some kind of reassurance that he wasn't joking, he wasn't taking it back, and he was completely serious about his affection for her, she realized she couldn't answer all those questions so easily. "Sir, I…"

"Say yes!" Elysia shouted. "Say yes, damnit!"

Riza turned a sharp gaze to Elysia. Her smile grew as she looked back to Roy. "Call me Riza…"

Elysia squealed with delight at the unspoken communication. Somewhere in the distance, she was positive she heard her father's squeal of delight, too.

* * *

_I just finished Brotherhood again. That should be a pretty good indicator of why this came about. Also, there's a sequel to this, but I won't post it until I get ten reviews ;)_

_I've been gone for a long time. I figured I'd come back with at least one story…even if it IS just a drabble of sorts._


End file.
